Dear Diary
by Asterella Roxanne
Summary: 'Dia kembali.'/Hey, dreams. Kau masih ingat dia 'kan? Seseorang yang pernah menjadi subjek tulisku di lembaran-lembaran milikmu di masa lalu./Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi, aku tidak dapat pungkiri jika aku pun merindukannya./ Twoshoot. RnR?


**Sasuke-Sakura Fanfiction's 2014**

_**by Asterella Roxanne**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto**

**.**

**Dear Diary**

**.**

**Bab I**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

_Dear Diary. (Sabtu, 9 Agustus 2014. 21:06)_

_Hey, dreams. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini? Aku tidak tahu harus bergembira atau malah mengasihani hidupku. Kau tidak bisa menebaknya? Baiklah, aku beritahu kau. 'Dia kembali.'_

_Hey, dreams. Kau masih ingat dia 'kan? Seseorang yang pernah menjadi subjek tulisku di lembaran-lembaran milikmu di masa lalu. Sudah berapa lama, ya, aku tidak menceritakannya kembali padamu, dreams? Dua tahun, atau tiga tahun yang lalu?_

_Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak berbuat seperti ini padamu, dreams. Aku membuka dan menulis di lembaran-lembaranmu hanya untuk menceritakan dia. Dua tahun, atau tiga tahun yang lalu, aku terakhir kali membukamu. Dan sekarang, dengan aku yang menulis kembali dilembaranmu ini, bertepatan dengan ia yang kembali masuk ke kehidupanku._

_Seharusnya aku sudah lupa dengan sosoknya, karena masaku bersamanya sudah terlalu lama dan basi untuk kembali dikenang. Aku sudah tidak lagi mengharapkan apapun darinya. Aku bahkan tidak berkeinginan lagi untuk bertemu dengannya!_

_Tapi, ketahuilah dreams. Sosok itu nyata. Berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah tak lagi bersahabat seperti dulu. Wajah datar yang membuat dadaku bergetar. Wajah datar yang hampir membuat air mataku jatuh._

_Disaat perasaanku sudah kembali tertata apik nan damai, tanpa ada gejolak perasaan aneh yang dulu sempat membuatku gila, kini dia datang. Dinding pertahanan yang aku bangun bertahun-tahun, hancur lebur seketika dalam hitungan detik sejak sosok itu tertangkap netraku._

_Oh, dreams. Betapa aku sangat mengharapkan jika yang aku lihat itu hanyalah ilusi. Hanya imajinasi dari otakku yang sudah terlalu lelah karena memikirkan masalah-masalah lain dalam hidupku. Kalau perlu, silahkan katakan aku gila, asal sosok itu memang benar-benar ilusiku._

_Sejak mengetahui ia pindah ke sekolahku, atensiku benar-benar kacau dibuatnya. Fokusku terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Oh, dreams, aku benar-benar tersiksa. Aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi, terlebih disaat aku menjalani tahun terakhirku di SMA. Dimana seharusnya aku fokus belajar untuk menghadapi soal-soal ujian, dimana seharusnya aku fokus untuk kelangsungan hidupku di masa depan._

_Dreams, bisakah aku melewati hal serumit ini tanpa dapat berkeluh kesah?_

.

.

Kututup dengan pelan buku harian yang aku beri nama '_dreams_' tersebut. Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku kembali menulis setelah lebih dari dua tahun aku tidak pernah membuka bahkan menyentuh _dreams_. Dulu, _dreams_ adalah buku harian yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamanku. Setiap saat aku menulis, menceritakan berbagai macam hal yang aku lalui, terutama tentang _dia_.

Aku menghela napas lelah.

Setiap mengingat tentang laki-laki itu, entah kenapa, rasanya seluruh energiku terserap habis membuatku merasa lemah dan … tak berdaya. Seseorang dari masa lalu yang sangat aku _cintai_, mungkin sampai saat ini juga? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, kehadirannya benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak adil dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Aku menyimpan buku harian itu di laci bawah sebelah kiri meja belajarku. Kalau tidak seperti itu, aku tidak dapat memfokuskan pikiranku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk.

Kuambil seutas tali berwarna merah, lalu kuikatkan pada kepalaku.

Aku berseru; "Semangat!" dengan lantang. Dan tak lupa kepalan tangan yang mengacung ke atas.

Yah, aku harap malam ini semua pekerjaan rumahku beres.

oOo

_Dear Diary. (Selasa, 12 Agustus 2014. 04:56)_

_Aku terbangun dari mimpi menyebalkan itu._

_Hey, dreams. Aku tidak menyangka jika momen seperti ini akan terulang. Saat ini aku ingin menuliskan mimpiku di lembaran-lembaranmu. Lagi. Sama seperti dulu. Mimpi tentang seseorang, entah apa yang terjadi, namun sosok itu tiba-tiba saja dapat menguasai alam bawah sadarku. Lagi._

_Arrrgh. Aku frustasi. Bolehkan aku menuliskan nama itu di dalam buku ini? Iya, aku tahu. Jika aku menuliskan namanya, berarti aku telah melanggar peraturan yang aku buat sendiri. Dan, aku membenci orang-orang yang melanggar aturan. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin menuliskan namanya._

_Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur dreams, tanganku gemetar saat aku menorehkan tinta bolpoinku untuk menuliskan nama pemuda itu. Lagi. Oh, ya, setelah dipikir-pikir, sejak tadi aku selalu menulis kata 'lagi' ya? Sepertinya aku benar-benar merasa telah kembali ke masa lalu._

_Mimpiku yang baru saja berakhir beberapa menit lalu, berawal dari teman-temanku yang mendapat email dari Uchiha, yang berisi; 'Tolong sampaikan pada Haruno Sakura, temui aku di Restoran Ichiraku, pukul … bla bla bla.' Aku tidak bercanda, serius. Aku hanya ingat sebatas itu saja isi pesan tersebut._

_Diriku yang di alam mimpi, terlonjak senang. Namun, di saat itu juga aku mengingat jika aku memiliki rencana dengan saudara-saudaraku untuk pergi ke Konoha Indah Mall saja aku batalkan seluruh rencana itu, dan bersiap pergi ke Restoran Ichiraku._

_Selama di dalam taksi, aku terus tersenyum. Mengecek kembali, apakah dandananku sudah sempurna atau belum, apakah pakaian yang aku pakai pantas atau tidak, ah aku benar-benar merasa seperti ingin menjalani kencan pertama. Gugup._

_Taksi yang aku tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan Restoran Ichiraku. Dan aku baru sadar jika aku lupa membawa dompet, saat akan membayar ongkos ke supir itu. Segera saja aku kabur dan langsung masuk ke dalam restoran._

_Aku berharap akan menemukan Uchiha di dalam restoran, tapi harapanku pupus. Ia tidak ada di manapun. Mendengar keributan di depan pintu restoran, segera saja aku menyelinap masuk ke dalam salah satu ruang VIP di restoran tersebut. Aku mencoba menahan tangisku, sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin yang mengirim email itu adalah Uchiha. Itu pasti kerjaan orang iseng untuk membodohiku._

_Aku terduduk lemas di atas sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun. Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar kala keributan diluar sana terdengar hingga keruangan yang aku tempati sekarang. Saat sedang serius memutar otak, aku dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka cukup keras. Dibalik pintu yang terayun terbuka itu, terlihat sesosok nenek-nenek berambut hitam dan berwajah keriput menatap datar diriku._

_Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, nenek itu menunjuk jendela besar dibelakangku. Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk nenek itu seraya mengerutkan dahi. Bingung. Kedua netraku melebar saat otak yang tidak terlalu jenius milikku mengetahui maksud nenek itu. Aku harus kabur lewat jendela itu._

_Segera saja aku membuka jendela itu, dan dengan mengendap-endap langsung melarikan diri menjauh dari restoran dan si supir taksi yang ternyata masih mengamuk di dalam restoran lantaran aku yang langsung kabur tanpa membayar taksinya._

_Aku sampai di sebuah lapangan luas. Aku mendekati satu-satunya pohon yang berada di arah barat. Napasku masih terasa sesak. Bersandar pada batang pohon, aku memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku. Merasakan hembusan angin yang mengibar-ngibarkan helaian merah muda milikku. Dan aku bisa merasakannya._

_Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sejak tadi aku tunggu. Yang melibatkanku dalam kesialan seperti tadi. "Sudah kuduga. Ternyata itu benar kau," ucapku padanya. Ya, nenek-nenek yang tadi menyelamatkanku dengan memberi saran agar kabur dari restoran melalui jendela, itu sebenarnya laki-laki ini. Uchiha Sasuke._

_Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, langsung menatap ke kedua netra sekelam malam miliknya._

_Kulihat ia membuka kedua mulutnya, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun …_

_Sialnya, aku tiba-tiba terbangun akibat bunyi jam bekerku yang sangat nyaring itu! Arrrgh, padahal aku penasaran sekali apa yang akan diucapkannya._

_Benarkan kataku, dreams? Mau bagaimanapun dan dalam kondisi apapun, dunia nyata atau alam mimpi sekalipun, ia berhasil membuatku bingung dan penasaran. Apa maksudnya coba aku bermimpi seperti itu? Berharap akan menjadi kenyataan? Bloody Hell!_

.

.

Aku berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi dari murid-murid. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Masih terlalu pagi bagi siswa-siswi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berencana untuk menyelesaikan lukisanku yang setengah jadi di ruang klub, makanya aku memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal dari siapapun.

Tapi, langkahku terhenti seketika karena, dalam jarak kurang dari dua puluh meter dari tempatku berdiri, netraku menangkap seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya sedang berpelukan mesra. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku mengenali sosok itu. Meskipun tidak lagi melihatnya dalam kurun waktu lebih dari dua tahun, tapi aku masih bisa mengenalinya. Dia … orang yang sampai sekarang masih mendiami sudut hatiku, walaupun aku selalu menyangkalnya. Dia … seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku.

Apakah ini yang namanya _'duniaku serasa hancur seketika karenanya' _yang sering diucapkan tokoh-tokoh melankolis dalam drama yang sering ibuku tonton? Oke, aku beri tepuk tangan yang meriah, karena memang rasanya sangat menohokku. Aku segera memutar tubuhku, dan membelokkan langkahku menuju ruang musik. Aku perlu musik untuk menenangkan jiwaku yang sepertinya terguncang saat ini.

Tapi, melihat hal tadi, satu pertanyaan yang beberapa hari lalu bersarang dalam otakku kini terjawab. Rumor yang beredar diseluruh penjuru sekolahku ternyata benar. Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke kini berpacaran dengan salah seorang gadis populer sekolah ini.

Bagaimana nasibku? Apakah Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar melupakanku? Haruskah aku buang segala perasaan yang bergejolak ini, agar aku tak merasakan rasa sakit hati lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya lagi!

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Diperkirakan akan menjadi _Twoshoot_. Kalo nggak ada halangan mungkin akan dilanjutkan secepatnya :D Oh, ya, serius, ini _based on true story_-nya Author loh! Hahaha. Mungkinkah menurut pendapatmu cerita ini gaje? :')

Ditunggu tanggapannya!

_Salam hangat, Asterella Roxanne. 31 Agustus 2014._


End file.
